


Cream Tease

by melagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a birthday gift for kensieg who asked for the boys and hot cocoa in front of the fire. I managed the hot cocoa and... well, there's heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kensieg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kensieg/gifts).



They stood in the mess hall where John watched Rodney take a deep sniff of the hot chocolate. Jeez, John shifted on his feet; they could have been the only ones there, instead of standing in the middle of lunch crowd, judging from Rodney’s reaction. John watched him hold the cocoa under his nose, practically floating off the floor with the mug cradled in both hands, inhaling deeply. Then he stuck his tongue out and scooped up some of the whipped cream. A look of pure bliss crossed Rodney’s face.

John looked down at his own cup of warm cocoa and wondered where his orgasm was. Sure, it was good, and the expedition hadn’t had genuine chocolate for some time, but still, it wasn’t like he was going to take it back to his room and have a good time with it.

Images of what it would be like to take Rodney back to his room with a supply of chocolate and whipped cream flitted through John’s mind. He crushed that thought before it went any further. John glanced over at Rodney and tried to work up a good smirk for distraction. Last thing he needed right now was for McKay to suspect what he’d just been thinking.

But looking at Rodney only made things worse. Now Rodney was dipping a finger into the swirl of whipped cream and licking the stuff off his finger. Not just plopping his finger in his mouth and giving it a quick suck he was… John swallowed. Rodney was slowly licking up the length of his finger, chasing down every drop of the melting cream with his tongue.

John bit his lip to keep from moaning. He needed someone to put him out of his misery and right the hell now would be good.

“John. Rodney.” Teyla waved them over to their table. “Come join us.”

John’s inner dork did a fist pump of joy. The cavalry in the form of Ronon and Teyla had just arrived. He guided Rodney, who was busy carefully balancing his cup of cocoa while trying to lick more cream, over to the rest of his team, grateful for the diversion.

Sitting down, John breathed a sigh of relief. Each of them had their own cup of cocoa, Teyla choosing to go with the mini marshmallow option instead of whipped cream. An option John heartily wished Rodney had picked.

John sipped at his own cocoa as he waited for Rodney to hurry up and finish his affair with the hot chocolate. He’d managed twelve full seconds without watching Rodney when Ronon leaned his arms on the table and said, “You really like hot chocolate, don’t you, McKay.” He pointed at Rodney. “You’ve got it all over your mouth.”

John bit his lip, looking at Rodney’s mouth. It was lick -- like -- it was like he was wearing a cream mustache, and it wasn’t helping John’s erection go down at all.

“Excuse me, guys, I think I’m done here.” John got up, thinking he’d make his escape before things got any more embarrassing.

“Oh, good idea, Colonel, Rodney said. “ I was just finished here myself. I’ll walk with you.”

“Where are you headed?”

“Gym.”

“Going to go beat on something mindless, Colonel? Are you sure you wouldn’t rather go to my room?” Rodney’s grin looked positively sly.

“What are you up to, McKay?” John narrowed his eyes. “Wait, don’t answer that. I don’t think I want to know.”

“Oh, I think you do, John. In fact, I’d be willing to bet a year's supply of chocolate that you are going to love what I have in mind.”

“Yeah?” John cocked his head, finally taking in the fact that they were standing just outside Rodney’s room.

“Very definitely, yeah.” Rodney voice was downright husky as he said, “Chocolate looks very good on you, Colonel.”

John stepped close. “I think I know just what you mean.”

Rodney arched his brows, dimples coming out to play. “That’s good. That’s very, very good. I can think several ways to use chocolate…”

“And whipped cream.” John waggled his eyebrows right back at him with a smile.

McKay was the only person he knew who would get into an eyebrow war with him. Somewhere, he was sure, McKay had a chart and was keeping track of their respective points in bold, red font. No doubt, he had a long list of what the loser had to fork over too.

Just when John was sure he’d won this round, a grin burst wide across Rodney’s face, his blue eyes lighting up in glee. He rocked on toes, grabbed John by the shirtfront, pulling him almost close enough to kiss, and hauled him into his room. John closed his eyes, swallowing as Rodney’s warm breath teased his ear.

“I just happen to know where there’s more chocolate, Colonel. Want to sneak into the kitchen with me later and whip up some cream?”

Oh damn, that sounded so _dirty_ the way McKay said it that all John wanted to do was push him down on the bed and fuck him into Tuesday.

John very carefully did not put his hands where he wanted to and said, “Um – yes?”

And wow, Rodney seemed to really like his answer because suddenly John found himself backed up against the wall -- and just when had Rodney gotten so good at manhandling? It had to be the shoulders. Rodney had broad, strong, solid shoulders, and John just wanted to bite them. Or climb them. He could go either way, preferably both.

He had a sudden flash of Rodney training with Ronon and knew what it must be like. Ronon guiding him, with his hands all over McKay, and John had to bite back a wave of jealously.

“Rodney.”

“Hmmm?”

And there it was again, that insufferable, know-it-all attitude that only McKay could express in one word. John groaned. It was so unfair. Maybe it was some kind of mutant, scientist thingy. O’Neill must have known because he had his own science geek to deal with. Seriously, the General should have warned him about this because John found McKay sexier every time he heard it.

John grinned up from where Rodney had shoved him down on the bed. This wasn’t so bad. No, it wasn’t so bad at all, letting Rodney take control. John’s pants and shirt were…oh well, it didn’t matter; he wasn’t going to need them for a while. His boots were around – oh, somewhere. What was important right now was where Rodney’s mouth was, and that was roughly a half inch from John’s cock. John rocked his hips up a little. It never hurt to show some encouragement, right?

Rodney groaned. “You kept licking your lips. The chocolate was all over your mouth and it was making me crazy. I could see it on your tongue. You kept flicking it over your bottom lip and I had all I could do to keep from jumping you in the mess.”

Rodney breathed the words over John’s cock and the heat of it made John dig his fingers into the mattress. He held on tight, fingers almost cramping, so that he wouldn’t grab Rodney’s head and just shove his cock into Rodney’s wet, hot mouth.

“Do something. You can’t leave me hanging here, McKay.”

“Oh, do something. You mean like this?” Rodney ran his tongue up over length of John’s cock in slow tease. “Maybe, you mean like this.” Rodney bent down and took all of John’s cock in one long, hot swallow.

“Nrrrrghh.” John’s head fell back against the pillow with a thump.

~~~~

It might have been three minutes or three hours. John was a little hazy with the details. He blinked up at the ceiling trying not to stare at the spots in front of his eyes. He was a Lt. Colonel in another galaxy. He gave commands. He shot men when he had to. He could figure this out.

One: He was sticky. There was come on his right nipple and he was fairly sure it wasn’t his.

Two: McKay was a bed hog. Something he always suspected but it was good to have it confirmed.

Three: Rodney was hanging onto him like an octopus, even in his sleep. (That went into John’s plus column as long as McKay never called it cuddling.)

Four: Best blow job of his life. John still couldn’t feel his spine.

“McKay. Rodney. Wake up.” John poked at Rodney’s head. Not too hard -- he wanted to wake him, not make him move. It was surprisingly comfy having Rodney use him for a pillow.

“What? Stop poking me. I’m after-glowing. You don’t know after-glowing?”

“Ah, well, your after-glowing sounds suspiciously like snoring, McKay.”

“Oh, um, you aren’t going to hold a little thing like that against me, are you?”

Rodney stiffened against John and not in the good way. Not only that, John didn’t care for the uncertainty in Rodney’s voice. He put his arm around him, pulling Rodney closer.

“Not promising I won’t hold something against you, buddy. Later. When I can get it up again. What the hell was in that hot cocoa, anyway?”

Rodney relaxed against him, his fingers moving around one of John’s nipples in a lazy circle. The same fingers that had just done positively filthy things to him. John’s cock twitched.

“So, you’re trying to tell me chocolate made us do it?” Rodney lifted his head to stare at John, daring him to agree.

“Well, I wouldn’t say just chocolate. Don’t forget the whipped cream.”

John couldn’t believe Rodney was blushing, not after the things they’d just done, but there was definitely a pinker color in his cheeks.

“You planned that. That whole trick with sucking the whipped cream off your fingers was some wicked Canadian ploy to get me into bed.”

“I wouldn’t call it a ploy. More of an inspiration, really.”

“Yeah? John smiled. “Well, it worked and now I know what number five on my list is.”

Rodney looked at him, adorably confused. “List?”

“Yep. Good ol’ number five. One extra special order for chocolate coming up, just as soon as I can get Chuck to open a channel to the Daedalus.” John cheerfully patted Rodney on one ass cheek. “You can provide the cream.”

~*~


End file.
